Christmas tree stands are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,877 issued Oct. 1, 1968, to Gudmundson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,304 issued Aug. 31, 1948, to Gabel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,983 issued Mar. 4, 1980, to Rostomily.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,877, a U-shaped yoke is used together with a saddle member for securing the butt end of a Christmas tree to a super structure rigidly connected to a broad base. In this type of tree stand, the butt end of the tree simply rests on the base thus allowing the tree to pivot or lose its upright position should it be accidentally tilted. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,304 and 4,190,983, the butt end of the Christmas tree is received within a cylindrical body; however, external means must be used to secure the trunk portion of the tree to the base.
Hence, the stands of the prior art provide precarious and unstable arrangements or require a complex securing arrangement.